Fiery Secrets and Love
by XxMissLittleAuthorxX
Summary: ALL HUMAN! After the death of her beloved mother, Rose Hathaway moves to Maywood to live with her distant father and her not-so-close cousin. She soon learns that things are as they seem when you're falling for a Russian bad-boy... PLEASE READ AND REVIW!
1. Chapter 1

I'm back...Well sort of. I've got another new story idea and I know I have lots right now but I really need to do it.

For all those readers of _Different Coloured Roses_ and _Rose Hall and the Death Mark_, I will update as soon as possible, but...I don't know what to write. I know what happens but I don't know where to start, if you get what I mean?

Anyways, my new story is called Fiery Secrets and Love :D Here's a little summary:

**After the death of her beloved mother, Rose Hathaway moves to Maywood to live with her distant father and her not-so-close cousin. She soon learns that things are as they seem when you're falling for a Russian bad-boy... **

It is M rated, so there is language and there is going to be lemon scenes. Its going to be my first time writing like that so bare with me! :D

Hope you enjoy the first chapter! :D

* * *

><p><em>Fiery Secrets and Love<em>

_**Chapter One: It's Not Over**_

"_Let's start over. I'll try to do it this time around..." – Chris Daughtry_

You know when they say death is a good thing? That the person can rest and go on into the afterlife and not have to worry about anything ever again? Well, that's a load of bullshit. What will happen to the family as the person is "resting in peace"? How would they rest and go onto the afterlife without killing themselves? To be honest I don't really believe in the afterlife, so I don't really know why I'm even thinking about it. _Because you force yourself not to believe it, but deep down you really want to believe in it. _My stupid inner voice said and I pushed it right, _right_, into the back of my mind. I couldn't deal with it right now, so I forced myself to keep my tired hazel eyes on the road.

I've been driving for the last five hours, non-stop. I had to leave my childhood home and town at four o'clock in the morning to get to the town of Maywood.

Maywood, a small town just outside of LA. Even though it was right next to LA, it wasn't very popular...only to criminals and drug dealers and other idoits. I still didn't know why Abe lived there, and right now, I was going to be one of the idoits living there.

I hadn't spoken to Abe in the last three years, well only by e-mail. But we didn't even do that every often. We only really e-mailed each other once every...four months. And to be honest, it was only really short messages. Just to let you know, if you didn't notice before, Abe is my father. We stopped seeing each other three years ago after he missed my 13th birthday party. I know it shouldn't really be important right now, now that I'm sixteen. But still, thirteen is where you finally become a teenager and like any girl - I wanted my "Daddy" to be there. Actually, he had missed all my birthdays due to "business". But really, I knew he was doing it with some random girl. I bet that's what he thought of my Mom. So since then I only refered him to Abe.

It was only until a month ago when I started to talk to him again, but I didn't have much of a choice. My Mom died just over a month ago and I was still not over it. Which was understandable, I mean she was the one who raised me and I was her best friend and she was mine. We we're really close...sometimes people actually thought we were sisters instead of mother and daughter. It was because Mom had me at the age of nineteen and she was _very _clear she didn't want the same thing happening to me. Even though it was clear in my point-of-view that Abe just used Mom, she actually _loved _him and always told me off for saying something bad about him. Saying he would be there to my birthdays and other times, but it was to mixed up to explain.

Well it was pretty clear to me I was his _bitch _of a daughter. But I learned to accept it and know that one parent, was enough.

I was out with my friend Mia when it happened. I had just called my Mom just before it happened and I wish I could of said, "I love you". But my last words to her were, "you suck". I was angry with her because she wouldn't let me stay out a little longer, which I found strange because she normally does - did. But when I did finally get home, the house was covered in flames with firemen everywhere trying to stop it. I tried to run into the house, screaming for her. But the stupid policemen were holding me back, telling me to calm down.

It was then a few hours later it was confirmed that Mom was dead. At first I didn't believe it, I thought the police, soicalworkers and doctors were lying. But after the shock passed, reality setted in. Mom was dead. And my stupid last words were "you suck".

Right then and there I hated myself. I should have said something that would be comforting, but no, the only words I had were "you suck". After the furenal though, I learned to forgive myself, knowing that my mother wouldn't want me to hate or blame myself forever.

So afterwards I started to pack to my new home, to live with my father.

This shall be_ fun_...

-FSAL-

I had finally come across a sign saying: "Welcome to Maywood". Even though as I driving though the town, and it looked very beautiful. I did notice some kids with hoodies around who either looked like they were carrying a gun or were high. I couldn't decide which one so I went with both.

After getting lost two times, I finally came down Vladmir's Street. I parked up next to number four and stopped. Once I finally parked somewhere a little safe, I opened the car door and jumped out, feeling the flesh air against my skin. And also, my ass ached so I was glad to be standing up. I look around the street and saw that no one was around and it was deadly quite. I was starting to think if I made the wrong choice moving down here.

"Rose!" I looked over to the house I would be staying at. It looked like all the other houses around on this street. Nice, with nice flamed windows, two floors and a porch, which where a girl with ash blonde hair and honey brown eyes stood. At first I thought I didn't know her, at first she looked like a total stranger. But then I saw her birthmark just below her ear and I smiled gratefully.

It was my cousin, Sydney Mazur.

I just remembered then that Sydney also lived with Abe. Her father passed away two years ago and her mother left her just after she was born. Last I saw of Sydney, she was eight and I was seven (she's one year older than me) and I saw that she was very close with her father. When Abe told me that he passed from a lung problem, I felt very sad for Sydney. At least I knew someone who had lost a parent.

"Sydney," I breathed, almost relieved. I was glad I wouldn't be staying in the house with Abe all by myself. But I wasn't that close with Sydney, even now I could sense there was going to be some awkardness between us.

She walked down the stairs down the house as I was getting my bags out of the car. As I got the last of my bags out (there were three all together) Sydney was standing right in front of me. She looked good, she was few inches taller than me and her ahs blonde hair was midway of the back, whereas mine was shoulder length.

"Wow," Sydney whispered, she looked like I wasn't there but just a dream.

"I know, it's good to see you too." I smiled and that's when she dragged me into a bear hug. The hug was something I thought was going to be awkard, but it wasn't. It was one of those hugs that you would give to your very best friend or...a cousin. It was cross between a welcome hug and I miss you hug. And strangely...it was nice.

She laughed as we broke the hug. It wasn't until now I noitced that she was crying, and that made me feel bad for a moment until I realised that they were tears of joy. My smile grew wider and I felt then tears in my eyes. I didn't know what families were like because I only ever had my mother but it was something like this. And I missed it.

Sydney looked down to my bags, "Let me help you." Before I could protest, she grabbed two of my gym bags and headed towards the house. I quickly locked my car, grabbed my bag and followed Sydney into the house. As soon as I stepped into the house, I was blown away. Even though I was standing in the hallway, the place looked very big. To my right there was some kind of indoor archway into what looked like the living room. In front of my there was big white wooden door and to the left was the stairs that let to the next floor. But just behide the stairs led another hallway.

"How big is this place?" I asked, god-smacked to the very bone. I was very sure that my mouth was hanging open.

Sydney smiled, "Very big. On the ground floor aka the basement, has a games room and a small gym." Look down to the floor, even though I couldn't see the basement. "On this floor there is a living room, kitchen, dining room, bathroom and a study." I think the other hallway behind the stairs lead to the dining room, bathroom and study. "And on the top room their are five bedrooms, three of them being yours, mine and Abe's. All with bathrooms of there own."

"Whoa..." I mumbled as my eyes wondered the hallway.

Sydney giggled, "Come on, I'll show you to your room." Sydney once again lead the way upstairs and as we passed two bedrooms, we stopped at the end of the upstairs hallway to the last door. Sydney opened the door and said, "Here's your new room."

What I saw in there stunned me, in a good way. The room itself was beautiful, with cream and light green painted walls. A white covered double bed. A dark wooden wardrobe and desk and another door that lead into my own bathroom. It had my name written all over it.

I walked into the room, thinking that it was going to disappear if I didn't. I smiled as I looked around.

"So, I guess you like it?" Sydney asked as she put my bags down in my new room.

"I love it," I said continuing to look around and put down my bag.

"Good, because your dad got it done just for you." Sydney told me.

I turned towards Sydney with a frown, "Where is Abe?"

Sydney hestiated as she looked down, "He sends his apologizes, but he'll be away for the next month because of business." When she said the word _business_, she said it a lot lower.

I narrowed my eyebrows, "What does Abe actually do?"

Sydney shrugged her shoulders and changed the subject, "How do you feel about going to a party tonight?"

"A party?"

Sydney now looked at me, looking relieved that I didn't question more about my father. "It's a going back to school party. It beeing held at one of my friends father's club."

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Will there be drinking?"

"Yes."

"Music?"

"Yes."

"Dancing?"

"Lots."

I smirked at Sydney, "I'm in."

Sydney smiled back at me, "Great! You can meet my boyfriend there."

"You have a boyfriend?" That came as I shock, but by how beautiful she was and I hadn't really spoken to her since I was seven, I guess a lot of things have changed.

She nodded, "Yeah. He's name is Christian. He's nice, a bit of a tease but very handsome." I could tell by her love-puppy eyes she was thinking of him now.

"Yeah...for a second there I thought you were talking about me. But the he, the name and the very _handsome_ did throw me off." I told her biting my lip.

We both laughed, enjoying each other's company. We stood there for a moment, smiling at each other. Sydney broke the silence. "Alright then, I'll just make us something to eat while you settle in." I nodded, remembering I hadn't eaten all day. As she was about to leave Sydney stopped at the door way and looked back to me. "And Rose," I looked at her. "Pick something fucking sexy to wear."

I laughed and nodded.

-FSAL-

"Fuck my shitty life," I said under my breath as Sydney parked her yellow mercedes outside a packed club. There was a line that reached the car park and with girls wearing dresses shorter than mine and also looked a bit high. I had forgotten I wasn't really good with crowds. People in a classroom I could handle but a millon people in one club...that I couldn't handle. My breathing suddenly became quicker as I stared at the long line.

"Hey," Sydney said as I felt her put her hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry. I know how you are with crowds and trust me, this club may not look very big, but it is."

I contiuned to look out the window and swallowed hard. "Are you sure? There are a lot of peopple lining to get in."

Sydney laughed, "Most of those people won't get in because their not on the list."

I finally looked at her, "There's a list?"

She nodded and opened her car door. "Now come on, don't want to keep the party waiting."

We both got out the car and went towards where the big men were standing. I was wearing a grey/white strapless dress while Sydney was wearing a little black vintage dress. After telling the big bodygurds Sydney's name and that I was with her, they let us in. And what I saw amazed me.

It was like a big warehouse, filled with flashing lights, banging music and everyone either dancing, drinking, talking - or were they making out? I couldn't tell from this distance. I felt my stomach dry up from the crowd and I took deep, slowl breaths as I tried to stay calm.

"Christian!" Sydney shouted from beside me and ran up to a guy with short black hair, icily blue eyes and very pale skin. Sydney jumped into Christian arms and they had a passionate kiss. Which only lasted a moment. When it was over, Sydney dragged Chrsitan over to me and said, "Christian this is my younger cousin Rose - Rose this is my boyfriend I was telling you about, Christian."

Smirking at me he said, "Hey."

I did a little wave, "Hi, nice to meet you."

"You too, Sydney has told me a lot about you." Christian told me his smirk now looking like a cat's smile.

I narrowed my eyebrows, "Like what?"

"How your a trouble maker and you like to break windows." He laughed when Sydney smacked him on the arm.

"That was one time!" I shouted putting my hands on my waist.

Christian was about to say something else but he suddenly looked down at his watch. "Hey Syd, I've got to go."

Sydney looked surprised and a little hurt. "Really? You're going?"

Christian smiled sadly at her, "I'll be back later, but there's _business _to deal with."

Sydney's facial expression totally changed to understanding. "Of course, you go on."

Nodding, Christian gave her a quick peck on the lips and then he was gone. I started to wonder what "business" was but if I asked Sydney would think I was being nosy.

Smiling at me, Sydney grabbed my hand and lead me to a pack of stairs, "Come on, there's someone I want you to meet."

There is actually three floors to this club, but the floors were like hallways and you could see the dance floor. I felt panic going through my veins as I went snaked around with Sydney all these dancing people. But I kept my breathing down and told myself everything was going to bed okay. To the hallways there were actually some doors to other rooms, but Sydney told me that they were mostly closed and locked.

We were on the last floor when Sydney shouted, "There you are!" Sydney ran, dragging me along with her to a girl. She was just as beautiful too, with pale blonde hair, light green eyes and light skin. She was wearing navy green dress that did go with her eyes.

"Hey Syd, this is your cousin?" The girl asked whilst smiling at me.

"Yep, Lissa this is Rose, Rose this is Lissa. She's in your year so she'll be in most of your classes." Sydney told me.

I nodded, "Nice to meet you Lissa."

"You too!" She shouted over the music, "I'm sorry but I've got to get going, I'll see you two later!"

"See you!" Sydney shouted and Lissa was gone through the dancing music. "Don't mind her, she's really shy, but also very nice."

I smiled, "Yeah, she is."

Sydney looked down at the dance floor, "Would you like to have a little dance on the dance floor?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

-FSAL-

We danced for...Well I lost track how long we danced for but I was having a hell of a time. When I was dancing, I forgot all about my fear of crowds, the death of my mother, living with my distant father and not-so-close cousin and having to redo my life all over again. I only thought about dancing and the music.

Halfway through Lady Gaga's song Born This Way, I had to pee. I looked to Sydney, who was dancing like an untrained monkey and shouted over the music, "I need to go to the toilet!"

"Do you want to come with you?" She yelled.

I shook my head, "No! I'll be fine!"

"Are you sure that you can find it?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I will! I'll be right back!"

Sydney nodded and went back to her untrained monkey moves.

As I was trying to look for a sign that told me where the toilets were, I walked past some high guys.

"Hey sweetheart! Why don't you come over here and keep me company!" One of them shouted to me as I was walking passed.

Another one of them shouted, "Yeah, we could do with a good slut!"

I rolled my eyes and contiuned walking. I learned to igrone any boy that gave me trouble, back home I used to have guys hit on me all the time. Mia told me it was because I had a body of a goddess and the beauty of an actual rose. But I didn't believe her, I never believed anyone who called me beautiful, not even my own mother.

Giving up, I decided to try all the doors there. Going through one, two three...Well you know the number count.

I got to number twevle when I found it unlocked. I had a happy me dancing in my head. But it didn't last long...

When I opened the door wide, what I saw scarred me for life.

There was a girl up against the wall, who had redish, brownish hair and had dark grey eyes. Who was wearing a toxic short red dress, that was riden up right to the top of her chest. She looked around my cousin's age, maybe a bit older. But it wasn't the girl I was staring at, it was the guy who she had her slutty legs around.

My god, I had never seen a man so...beautiful. He was a beautiful god. He had chin length light brown hair that showed off his angelic cheek bones. He's botton shirt was open so you could clearly see his stareable six pack. He had deep, dark brown eyes which you could easily get lost in. As my eyes travelled down I saw what was happening and swallowed hard.

I just caught two strangers having sex up against a wall.

But my mind could care less at that moment as I was staring at that moment at the beautiful guy's dick... But I quickly snapped out of it and look back towards their faces.

They were both staring at me, the girl with shock, surprise and a bit of saddness. And the guy...Well I think he was kind of checking me out, which turned my face even redder than it already was.

I blurted out the first words that came into my mouth, "Well...I guess this isn't the toilets." I realised what I said and quickly ran out, embrassed as well as a bit lustful towards -

Oh my god! I don't even know the guy!

But his dick was going to be in my mind for very long time.

I should of really listened to my mother when she said never trust the words coming out of my mouth.

I was suddenly aware then of the crowd and my tightness in my stomach returned but this time with revenge.

Knowing I had to get out of here, I set a search for Sydney.

Soon enough I found at the bar, talking to some guy who had messy short brown hair and dark green eyes. He looked handsome, but not as beautiful as -

Stop thinking about him!

"Sydney," I said as I finally got to the bar. Sydney turned to me with a smile, "I'm going to head back to the house."

She then frowned, "Why? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just a bit tired is all." I told her, trying to keep what just happened to myself.

"Do you want me to give you a lift?" Sydney asked.

I shook my head, not wanting to ruin her night. "No, don't worry, I'll walk."

"Don't be silly," She turned to the guy she was talking to and said, "Adrian, do you think you could give Rose a lift? It will only take a few minutes."

Adrian guy turned towards me and gave me a friendly smile, "Sure."

"Alright, I'll see you later Rose." Sydney said and went off, leaving me with Adrian.

I smiled an awkard smile, "You don't have to really. I can walk."

Adrian shook his head and got off his stool. "No, I want to really. Come on." He started walking ahead and I hestiated. He laughed, "I promise you I'm not a serial killer or a new found rapist."

I laughed, "Okay!"

Soon enough I was in his SUV and heading back to the house. I wasn't ready to call it home yet. First there was an awkard silence between us which I was grateful for, until he spoke.

"So, why did you really want to leave?" Adrian suddenly asked, stopping at the red light.

"I don't know what you mean." I said, not looking at him.

"Don't lie to me, what happened?" Adrian asked again.

"Well, if you must know...I ran into two people having sex against the wall." I quickly said it, not wanting to repeat it.

Adrian laughed, "Let me guess. The guy looked like a god, had a six pack, chin length light brown hair and a _very _thick and big dick?"

I snapped my head towards Adrian, "You've seen his dick?"

He laughed again, "I'm only repeating what other girls told me." He turned a corner, "Don't worry, he always is having sex with a girl at the club but doesn't stay around long with one girl and every girl knows that. But they still want a piece of him." Adrian explained to me.

"Who is he?"

"Dimitri Belikov, he's the son of who own's that club. He's just the year above me and Sydney, in his last year." Adrian told me, "He's a good guy...at times. He can mistaken sometimes but he does treat girls badly. Not too badly, but doesn't return their calls and move on to the next one."

"So he's a man whore?" I guessed.

"A good friend and a man whore, yes." Adrian smiled.

There was another silence between us until Adrian broke it again.

"I'm sorry about your Mom."

I pressed my lips together, "It's okay."

"I know what it's like, you know, to lost your mother."

I turned back to look at him, "Really."

He nodded, looking at me for a moment. "Yeah, my Mom died when I was five."

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, "How did it happen?"

Adrian suddenly looked angry and looked back to the road, "Boating accident."

I smiled sadly, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, wasn't your fault." Adrian said stopping by the house. "Nice truck."

I smiled, "Thanks." I unchicked my seatbelt, "Thanks for the lift, but you really didn't have to."

He smiled to himself, "Don't worry, I would do anything for Sydney." I knew that meant something more than a friendly thing, but I didn't question it.

Instead I hopped out, waved Adrian goodbye and went inside the house. I was still trying to take in everything that happened tonight and try to block out Dimitri's dick from my mine but I couldn't. I quickly after trying not to think about it, went to bed, hoping the image would be gone the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? <strong>

**So far we have met, Sydney the cousin.**

**Christian, the cousin's boyfriend**

**Lissa, the shy friend**

**Adrian, the guy friend**

**and Dimitri, the nice man whore**

**We will be meeting over characters in the next chapter but I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what your favourite part was! Tell me what you think is going to happen! Tell me everything! :D**

**Also for all those people who know I have three different Rose's in mind on my profile, well I picture differently now. At least for this story. **

**I actually have an area for this story! :D Go on my profile and check it out! I only have three character pictures so far, so if you have an idea for any of the other characters, let me know! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for people who reviewed my story, I hope to get more review from you guys :D **

**So let's recap here...So Rose has moved to the town of Maywood after the death of her mother in a fire. She soon meets her cousin Sydney Mazur and they sort of bond. Rose starts to get curious about Abe's job. Rose and Sydney go to Go Back To School party where Rose meets Sydney's boyfriend Christian and her friend Lissa. After dancing like there was no tomorrow, Rose went into the toilet where she ran into a mystery girl and Dimitri having sex up against the wall, and Rose has seen Dimitr's dick. Then Rose wanted to go and was given a lift by Adrian. **

**So, thats what happened last time for people who have forgotten :D**

**This is going to be more than some kind of teen love story! As the chapters go on you'll see what kind of dangerous world that Rose has stepped into :) Because I'm cool like that...**

**Also, don't forget the Fiery Secrets and Love area on my profile! It's just at the end of my profile, don't mistake it for the other pictures I still need some ideas for what other characters you think would fit in by actors. I've already got Rose, Sydney and Adrian, I still need:**

**Lissa Dragomir**

**Dimitri Belikov**

**Christian Ozera**

**Natalie Dashkov (Seen in the next chapter)**

**Anna Sage (Seen in this chapter and yes I used Sydney's actual last name in the books :P)**

**Meredith Baker (Seen in next chapter)**

**Andre Dragomir (Seen in next chapter)**

**There will be other charaters but this will be the main characters. Hmmm...I wonder why Anna is in it ? I wonder...MWAHAHAHAH!...**

**...Sorry had to do that...**

**Anyways any other questions about this chapter or story just ask on the review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Fiery Secrets and Love<em>

**_Chapter Two: Rumor Has It_**

_"Bless your soul, you got your head in the clouds, you've made a fool out of you. And boy, she's bringing you down..." - Adele_

First days are nothing to be afraid of, well that's what my Mom used to say. When I starting in high school, she told me those words. I actually believed it at first, but as soon as I was in the school, I was terrifed. Thinking back to it, I think that was Mom's only way of getting me to go to school. I smiled at the thought, Mom was always the tricker. She made me believe things until I reached the age I knew it wasn't true. But that#s what I loved about my Mom, she always kept my spirit alive, even now when I was doing my make-up for my first day. I was wearing a light and dark pink pattern top with dark blue skinny jeans and a dark brown waist coat.

The other thing I was wearing was my charm ring necklace. It very long story on how I got into a charm ring necklace, it was about two and half years ago when I was thirteen and a half...

_-FLASHBACK-_

_I ran into the house after the school bus dropped me off. I had been to a trip to the...well I couldn't remember what museum it was but all I could remember was having a great time with my friend Mia. And then getting a charm ring._

_"Mommy! Mommy! Look what I got!" I shouted as I ran into the kitchen and towards Mom as she was making dinner. I held up the charm ring and said, "I got a charm ring."_

_Mom had a bright smile on her face and said, "It's beautiful Rose."_

_I looked at it and said, "I know but it doesn't fit...see." I said, trying to put it on but it quickly fell off._

_"Well," Mom said taking the ring from me. "Let's see if we can fix that aren't we." As she went out of the room I sat on the kitchen counter, waiting...I wasn't as good as waiting as I was today._

_"Hurry up!" I moaned._

_Mom was back two minutes later, the charm ring was on a chain. "Move your hair," Mom ordered and I did as I was told. She wrapped the chain around my neck and chicked it together. "There go, your very own charm ring necklace."_

_I looked down at the charm ring necklace and then back to my Mom, "Thanks Mommy." I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her._

_She hugged me back and said, "You're welcome honey, I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

I looked at the necklace through the mirror while holding the ring between my fingers, thinking back to that time. Everytime I did think of that memory it always made me smile and a bit cry, but thankfully I didn't cry this time, it would of ruined my make-up.

"Hey," Sydney said from my bedroom, looking into the bathroom where I was. "You ready?"

I looked back to the mirror and said, "Just a few more minutes." Putting on some last minute touches. To be honest, I didn't put that much make-up, just some that would not show how tired I was. I hardly got any sleep over the weekend because I've been thinking about -

No. If I stop thinking him and his dick, then maybe I might actually get some sleep.

"What's this?" Sydney asked as I walked back into my bedroom. She held up some leaflets I got over the weekend. "You dance?"

I smiled while nodding, "Yeah, it's always been a hobby of mine."

"What kind of dancing do you do?" Sydney asked, putting the leaflets back down on my desk.

"Any, ballet, jazz, street, tap...But I don't do ball room dancing. That's the one type of dance I will not do." I said and we both laughed.

Sydney sat down on my bed as I packed my bag for school. "You got ballet shoes."

I nodded, "Yeah, there around somewhere, I'll show them to you later."

She suddenly jumped up and said, "Oh right, I almost forgot too!" Sydney went through her grey jean jacket and pulled out a card. "Uncle Abe wanted me to give you this, so if you need to get anything, all the money's there."

I grabbed the card and said, "He got me a credit card?"

Sydney nodded, not making it a big deal like I was. "I've got one too, so anytime you want to get anything you want, there's the money."

"Tell him thanks," I handed her back the card. "But no thanks." I grabbed my shoulder bag and headed out of my room.

Sydney quickly caught up with me as we were going down the stairs, "How are you going to get money then?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know, I'll get a job like I had a month ago." I told Sydney, heading for the front door.

"Uncle Abe isn't going to like that," Sydney stated as we both walked out onto the porch.

"Does he like anything?" We both laughed as Sydney locked the front door and I headed for my truck. I saw Sydney give me a strange look and I asked, "What?"

"You're seriously going to drive that truck to school?" Sydney asked, "Uncle Abe is gunna want to give you a new one."

I rolled my eyes, "Abe wants a lot of things but he ain't getting rid of Honey." I stated.

Sydney did that cool one eyebrow thing. "Honey? You named your car?"

I shook my head, "No, the car owner before me did."

She looked at me, the car and then back at me. "He's definally will want to get rid of it."

I shrugged and walked over to my truck, "Well Abe can go and fuck himself for all I care."

-FSAL-

Maywood High School was like any other high school. You had the cheerleaders, the jocks, goths, people in hoodies who do drugs and carry around weapons and the sometimes normal people. I didn't know what to call myself. Mom always used to say that you should never label people, because for all you know they could be wearing a mask. Seeing the scene before me, I couldn't a agree with her more.

The kind lady at the desk gave me my timetable and Sydney and I were off to find my locker. It was number 247, which Sydney gratefully said was near her locker. We soon found it and it wasn't so far from my tutor, who was Stan Alto. Sydney warned me about him as we were walking to my locker, saying he was really tough and very loud.

"Hmm, I wonder what he's like in bed then." Was my reply and Sydney couldn't stop laughing.

"I still can't believe you said that," Sydney said as I was opening up my locker.

I smiled, "What can I say, I am unpreditable." Which was very true, my Mom once caught me trying to do a hand-stand on the kitchen counter. I broke my wrist afterwards.

"I remember when we were little, you - Anna!" Sydney cut herself off, seeing someone behind me.

I turned around and I gasped. It was that girl I saw with Dimitri. This time with more clothes on. Her redish, brownish hair was straighten down and she was wearing dark make-up, which suited her.

"Hey Sydney, this must be your little cousin." Anna said, looking at me.

I swallowed hard.

"Yeah, Rose this is Anna, a friend of mine. Anna, this is Rose." Sydney told us as we continued to look at each other. The bell suddenly ran and Sydney said, "Do you need me to show you to your tutor Rose?"

Anna looked up to Sydney and said, "Don't worry, I'll show her, since your tutor is all the way on the other side of the school." _Shit_.

Sydney nodded in agreement, "Sure, I'll see you guys later." And then she was gone, leaving me to my utter death.

As I closed my locker, slowly, Anna laughed and said, "I'm sorry for creeping you out there."

I shook my head, "No it's fine...you have every reason to after..." I trailed off.

"Yeah...I'm really, _really _sorry that you had to see that too." Anna rubbed that back of her head. "I don't know what got into me, I mean one minute I was hanging out with Vladmir and the next you walk in while me and Dimitri are having sex." Gulit flashed her beautiful face, "Please you can't tell anyone. Even Vladmir, he will die if he found out. And it was a really big mistake...I don't even know how it happened."

I gave her small smile, "Don't worry, its none of my business so it's not my place to tell."

Anna gave a relieved sigh, "Thank you." We both smiled at each other. Even though she did creep me out for a second and I walked in on her having sex, she was actually...alright. She was a teenager. "So, whose your tutor?"

-FSAL-

The rest of the school day was really good and a bit of a blur. At first Anna creeped me out, but after talking to her more, it was like I knew her forever. Instead of sitting with Sydney, I sat with Anna and Lissa, who was in my Maths and Science class. We had a good laugh for the whole day, but I did ask Anna why she was hanging out with girls a year younger and she replied, "Because I actually like you girls, the other girls in my year are...okay." Turns out Vladmir is Anna's boyfriend, but when he came over to us for a while, Anna didn't like him...touching her. I was going to ask her about it, but then it was none of my business. I told her I wouldn't tell Vladmir about about her and Dimitri and I will keep that promise. I mean now, she was my friend. Lissa was really cool too, but she did come from a posh family. I actually just learned that both of her parents died in a car accident a year ago, so she and her older brother were living with their uncle and aunt.

School was over and I was walking over to my car whilst texting Sydney.

**School was great today, but going to be late home today. Going to find a job.**

**- R xoxo**

I managed to get over to my truck but I stopped walking just at the end of the truck, noticing who I was parked next to.

Dimitri Belikov.

He looked more beautiful than the other night, with his hair tied at the back of his neck and wearing a long duster. He was leaned against his very cool car, with his hands tucked in his pockets and was watching...me.

I swallowed hard as I looked down and walked towards the door to my truck. I digging through my bag like crazy, trying to find my keys as soon as. But I paused as I felt _him _behind.

"Need some help?" His voice was something like angels with a deep accent.

I looked over my shoulder to find his figure (six foot four or six foot six) standing next to my small figure. "No, I'm fine thanks." I said calmly, which was a surprise because I was panicing like there was no tomorrow inside.

He gave me one of his charming smiles and said, "You're Sydney's cousin, right? Rose Hathaway?"

God I loved it when he said my name.

I nodded and gave him a small smile, "Yep, that's me." I quickly turned back to my bag, finding my keys, finally.

"Don't you want to know who I am?"

I sighed now, even though he was handsome, he was starting to annoy me. I turned towards him, one hand on my hip, "No need, you're Dimitri Belikov. And no need to worry about the other night, Anna cleared it up with me, so you have nothing to worry about."

Dimitri smirked at me while crossing his arms over his memorzing chest. "You're a feisty one, aren't you?"

"Yes I am and if you don't mind," I said opening my car door. "I've got place to be, people to see, which doesn't involve you." _But I wish it could_.

Dimitri continued to smirk as he walked away from my truck, "Bye, Hathaway."

I growled at him as got into my truck and quickly drove away.

-FSAL-

Driving around town, I finally found something in a window with a "Help Wanted" sign. I parked by it to see it was cafe called "Marine's". I slowly walked into the cafe, I thought it might be packed, but there were only a couple of people in there, for which I was glad about. I walked up to the till and the last person I thought might be here was here.

"Anna?"

She turned around and saw me, a smile came on her face. "Hey Rose, what are you doing here?"

I was so confused, "Do you work here? I mean, aren't your parents like you said, 'dirty rich'?" I asked, her parents wasn't as rich as Lissa's family, but still.

"Yeah they are but they also thought I could use the work experience, for the future. Anyways, you haven't answered my question."

I laughed, "I saw a help sign in the window and I wondered if I could have the job."

"Wait one minute." Anna put down a cup and continued, "I thought you had a Dad who was dirty rich."

"Well, I'm a Hathaway, we believe in looking after ourselves." I told Anna.

"Now there's a girl I like!" Anna commented, "Are you sure though, because once you're in, you can never get out."

"I'm sure." I said while laughing.

Anna smiled, "Great, can you start tomorrow after school?" I nodded, "Good, see you tomorrow then."

"See ya," I said and then walked out of the cafe.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for this chapter, I know much didn't happen but it will get there, I promise.<strong>

**What do you think of the characters so far? Let me know and keep on reviewing :D**


	3. AN: Long Time No See!

**Hey everyone! **I'm sorry, this isn't an update but you will be excited to hear that I'm writing the next chapters for **Different Coloured Roses **and **Fiery Secrets and Love**.

I will now explain where I have been for the last **one and a half year** (fuck, has it really been that long?!)

As some people might know I have struggled with my past and mainly now I have been struggling with my **mental health**. So, I haven't been in the right mind to keep up to speed with everything.

Another reason is that I sometimes go off things, like with VA. If something else sparks my interest, my past obsession is completely forgotten.

My last reason is because of my novel writing. If you would like to see what I'm on about, look on my profile and there's a link to my first novel, **Undying Ghosts**. I am currently writing the second novel, **Undying Blood**, which should be self-published on the same website in August :)

There are also many other things going on in my life, but that will take up the entire year to explain. I just gave you the main details of what's been going on in my life.

I hope everyone understands, as it's taking me a lot of effort now to come back to this. It's not that I don't enjoy it, it's just mainly my brain is fucked up now a bit and I have a lot going on.

But since it's nearly **summer time**, I've decided to get back to some of my old **fanfictions** I have yet to finish.

But I mainly would like to thank **SJKBS**, as I got a PM from them to get me to continue writing **FSAL** and I'm just writing the next chapter for that.

Though, I am going to ask you all to be patient with me, mainly the **DCR** fans, as I do have drama and that in real life, and I mainly think this will be good for me.

You may see a difference in **my writing style**, as it has been over a year. I have grown a bit with my writing and I hope you like it.

See you all soon I guess!

- **XxMissLittleAuthorxX**


End file.
